A New Homecoming
by Kisstobekissed
Summary: My very first Fan/Fic. Konoha has gradually calmed after the war.A mysterious new ninja who seems to be targeting Konoha. Is this a start of another disaster for Konoha? Or does this unknown ninja have different plans? *New OC/Squad7


Naruto fan / Chapter 1: In which her plan begins

Leaves rustled lightly as she soared her way through the forest nearest to the village. She could feel them just ahead of her, their chakra excitedly coursing through their veins as she quickly neared them. Taking in a slow steady breath she closed her eyes and listened in gliding easily from tree to tree through sound alone. There were three of them; she could hear their slightly heaving breath though, she couldn't tell whether the cause was adrenaline for their upcoming battle or the dire need of oxygen due to running through the forest. Leaf ninja sure were fast. There were two hiding in trees near each other and one waiting out in the open. They were planning to ambush her. Stopping to land on a thick branch directly above her first pursuer; who unlike the other two stood waiting for her. He seemed to be the leader of this Anbu division.

"You will not pass beyond here!" he barked.

Standing on the thick branch swaying slightly against her weight; she looked down at the red and white masked man. If she didn't know any better she would have confused him for a girl. He wore the standard leaf Anbu blackopps uniform; which made him look a great deal slender and feminine then he probably was. His mask resembled that of a bird, a beak like pattern where his mouth should have been, followed by small dark holes that had to be difficult to see out of. He was topped off with raven colored hair; that was pulled up into a sharp looking ponytail on the side of his head. She couldn't help but wonder if he was as pretty as he seems behind his creepy mask. The Anbu captain stood tall,

"What is your business here?"

he asked in that barking tone of his that most likely didn't fit his face.

Not bothering to sweep away her bangs curtaining her left eye she spoke

"I want to speak with your Hokage."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You sound ninja are far from welcome here!"

the bird masked man stated as he retrieved a rather well sharpened looking kuni from his ninja holster located on his right thy.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She said as she placed her index and middle fingers together to form a hand sign.

Moments before the Anbu captain lifted his arm to toss the kuni with a simple flick of his wrist she sang the words "voice captivation jutsu!" her voice rang over him stunning all three of the Anbu members. She saw the two hidden ninja fall with a thump from the trees. As soon as the leader crumpled to the ground she was off again charging into the leaf as fast as her legs would allow her. She glided past the main part of the village l, leaving behind tea shops and other facilities in the Konoha. She contented to run, determined to stay undetected. It was only a matter of time before the backup was sent to check on the first Anbu division, more shinobi would be hot on her tale in a matter of minutes. Even then she would haul ass. She had been planning this operation for years, now that she was so close she simply could not allow anything to stop her. She slowed only once she neared the Hokage tower, pausing for a split second to eye the jagged stone faces of the past and present Hokage. Her eyes lingered on the jagged figure that was slightly cracked across the nose.

At the same moment she recognized the figure as the third Hokage she tore her eyes away, picking up speed once again. When she reached the entrance to the Hokage tower she quickly switched on rouge mode sticking silently to wall. As if she was nothing more than a shadow to the untrained eye.

"Hey!"

The unfamiliar voice of a man shouted. Her heart nearly exploded from her face, as his voice echoed in her ears. Quickly she shot her hand into her ninja holster fingering her favorite kuni. _Dammit_...

She thought closing her eyes without dropping her guard. She waited to hear for the shuffling of hurried feet. She waited to hear the sound of jutsu activating, ready to defend their Hokage and village.

"Hedeki! I got an idea! We should go eat at Ichiraku tonight!"

She resisted a sigh of relief and a rather appropriate urge to face-palm for fear of actually being discovered. Slipping two sleeping gas smoke bombs from her ninja satchel, she tossed them before sparking them with her chakra. She melted back against the wall listened and waited. First there was a light rolling of the smoke bombs. Then, a light hissing noise unheard by the ninja chatting ninja; she waited listening in on the unsuspecting Shinobi.

"Hey, what's that odd sound?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't hear it?"

"Nope, not a thing you're just getting old man"

"Old? I'm only-"

Their argument was cut short as hey fell to the floor with a thud, into a deep yet brief sleep. Wasting no time; she sprang through the green fog of the sleeping gas after taking a deep breath of uncontaminated air. She darted through the entrance and past what seemed to be a well-stocked library. Moving as quickly and quietly as she could she reach the Hokage office doors? For several minutes she just stood there staring at the tall wooden doors. She made it, the Hokage's office. All she had to do was push open the doors commence the most crucial and final part of her long planned operation. It was all so easy.

Entirely too easy.

Closing her eyes she chuckled to herself. Not that she found anything particularly humorous at the moment, but because she was pissed with herself that all there was left to do was laugh. She had been so wrapped up in her near victory that she lost focus and fell for the very trick she had trained so hard to surpass. Genjutsu just wasn't her forte. Knitting her eyebrows together she bites her lip.

Hard.

So much so, that a small trickle of crimson dripped from her bottom lip. She angrily slid her fingers together in the appropriate hand sign all but spitting fire. She uttered the genjutsu release.

"Kai!"

As she released the perfectly executed genjutsu; the doors of the Hokage's offices suddenly flickered then slipped away completely. In its place was three large pair of thick, rusty looking jail cell bars. The illusion of the Hokage tower where she once stood was now a dark cold room made entirely of metal. Aligned the walls were chained shackles for holding prisoners. They were coated with some sort of crusty rust colored substance that reminded her of-

Oh God.

This was the interrogation and torcher room. She let her eyes sweep throughout the small room, trying to no avail to pretend that she hadn't noticed the dried blood stains, and odd scattered bits of sticks that looked suspiciously like bones.

No, no.

They were just sticks.

Creepy sticks that looked eerily similar to human ribs…

Unlike the Hokage tower illusion the room was very much real. As were the chakra seal handcuffs around her wrist.

"What is your business here?"

A voice seem to come out of nowhere, seemingly echoing throughout her entire head.

There was no one in the room with her; in fact they were about two stories away she presumed. Clearing her throat she spoke rather loudly

"I want to speak to your Hokage."

She said giving a determined glare to the dark metal wall directly in front of her.

"You are obviously an idiot; otherwise you would know that your request is impossible. You are a SOUND ninja! Konoha's enemy!" the commanding voice barked over the intercom

She assumed it was the voice of the famous interrogator Ibiki, known for his brutally sadistic method of interrogation. The sound of his voice sent a spiral of something unpleasant in the depts. of her belly. Shaking off a shutter she stood up straight. Once again clearing her throat of any shakiness that threatened to betray her brave facade

"I'll tell you everything you want to know if you just let me speak with the Hokage.."

There was a pause

"Please.."

She added, as if manners could soften her situation.

"Please I need to spear to the Hokage."

Her tone was definite. Yes she was afraid. Petrified almost, but she had come too far for her to just roll over now. It was now or never.

Life or death.

She hoped to no end that it wasn't the latter.

She hadn't noticed that he room was stone silent aside from a distinct dripping sound that she refused to investigate. The almost-silence went on for an uncomfortable amount of time. She half expected something with tentacles to reach out and grab her ankles; like some sort of absurdly unpleasant hentai

Suddenly after what seemed like a lifetime of silence and solitude, there was a loud creek followed shortly by an impossibly bright light. A large, broad shouldered man dressed in a long dark duster and bandana with the Konoha symbol plated at the center; stepped inside the musky room. There were rather noticeable battle and burn scares plastered over his face, making him look all the more intimidating. His voice matched his appearance perfectly.

"The Hokage will see you." Ibiki all but growled.

He stepped aside as two other shinobi entered the room. Taking hold of her arms, they escorted her out of the room. Unable to restrain herself; she smiled.

Her plan was back in action.


End file.
